An exercise device is needed for football players and in particular linemen to practice proper technique when performing at their position during competition. The technique includes the players starting out in an initial crouched position and moving forwardly into the opposing player while pushing upwardly and forwardly and concluding the exercise with separation when the player has been raised to a standing position. The exercise device should force the player to duplicate the preferred techniques for purpose of maximizing the benefits of the exercise.
There are numerous prior art devices with which football players may perform different exercises. One of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,103 wherein an upwardly sloping track is provided on which a carriage moves. The carriage is connected to a pulley system for imparting resistance to the movement of the carriage along the track. This represents a very complicated structure which limits the players ability to simulate actual playing conditions. The structure is confining and limits footwork exercises prior to contact with the resistance device and limits player movement at the end of the resistance exercise due to the equipment located directly in line with the players forward movement.